Monster High: Another Year of Deaducation
by Smileypants
Summary: Submit your own Monster High OC
1. Create an OC

**The whole 'Make an OC' thing has been getting really popular so I've decided to try it out. Submit your OC in a review. I've already planned out who the 'bullies' are going to be, but if you want to submit a bad guy, be my guest.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Type of Ghoul:**

**Family:**

**Past:**

**Personality:**

**Powers:**

**Hair:**

**Skin\Scales\Fur\Whatever's on their body:**

**Eyes:**

**Killer Style (clothing):**

**Freaky Flaw:**

**Favorite Color:**

**Favorite Food:**

**Pet Peeves (Dislikes):**

**Likes:**

**Classes:**

**Relationship Choice/ Crush:**

**Things you want me to know:**

**Anything you want to happen:**

**~Example: **

**Name: Lucky O'Hexergon**

**Age: She lost count around her 356th birthday, though she estimates she's around 410.**

**Gender: Female**

**Type of Ghoul: Leprechaun **

**Family: The leprechauns **

**Past: Born in Ireland and moved here with her family in the 1940's. Just started going to Monster High this year.**

**Personality: Lazy & friendly, acts like she doesn't have a care in the world and has a hard time being serious. She's very forgetful and a flirt.**

**Powers: She can snap her fingers and shrink down to 5 inches. Can also unintentionally cause bad luck to happen to people when she's upset or frustrated. Shiny things are attracted to her.**

**Hair: Bright red with green highlights. Shoulder-length with side-bangs and curls upward at the ends.**

**Skin\Scales\Fur\Whatever's on their body: Normal skin tone.**

**Eyes: Gold**

**Killer Style (clothing): Light green long-sleeved shirt with ruffles , dark green vest with gold edging, dark green mini-skirt, gold tights, black mary-jane shoes with gold buckles, tiny green top hat with a four leaf clover tucked into it, white silk gloves, gold eye shadow, green lipstick, clover earrings.**

**Freaky Flaw: She's easily distracted and lazy, often putting things off until the last minute.**

**Favorite Color: Green**

**Favorite Food: Potato salad and soda.**

**Pet Peeves (Dislikes): Bossy & up-tight people, being pushed around and unfair things.**

**Likes: Sleepovers, comedy, gambling, romantic drama and gossip**

**Pet: A charming male frog named Conzer.**

**Classes: Dragonometry, Home ick, Clawculus, History of the Undead, Mad science, Biteology.**

**Relationship Choice/Crush: Flirts around but never settles down.**

**Things you want me to know: n\a**

**Anything you want to happen: n\a**


	2. Selected OCs

**Thanks for all the submissions everyone! Unfortunately, I can't have that many monsters in the story so I have chosen a few to be the 'Main 7'... for now. Any other characters will be background\one-shot\minor characters.**

**Chosen OCs:**

**Clawdia Bryans**

**Danny Addason Wolf**

**Hiroshi Yonozaki**

**Lucky O'Hexergon**

**Phiona Nix**

**Salem Trials**

**William Vondergeist**

**PS: Submissions are still open –and will be for the rest of the story- if you want to submit more OCs. They will become major or minor characters, it depends.**

**I'll try to update sometime this week.**

_Episode #1: Fright day at School_

_Summer vacation is over and every-ghoul knows what that means! Follow William as he scoops up some news for his gossip column, including the argument about human\werewolf\vampire interbreeding between Danny and Clawdia. Salem finds herself at the feet of the school bully but will the intervention of Phiona help the witch out of her tight spot? Meanwhile, Lucky attempts to befriend the supposedly dark-and- scary Hiroshi. One thing every-ghoul knows, this year at Monster High will not be forgotten..._


	3. Episode 1 Part I

_Episode #1: Fright day at School_

_Summer vacation is over and every-ghoul knows what that means! Follow William as he scoops up some news for his gossip column, including the argument about human\werewolf\vampire interbreeding between Danny and Clawdia. Salem finds herself at the feet of the school bully but will the intervention of Phiona help the witch out of her tight spot? Meanwhile, Lucky attempts to befriend the supposedly dark-and-scary Hiroshi. One thing every-ghoul knows, this year at Monster High will not be forgotten..._

William Vondergeist was not an extremely social ghoul. No, he preferred to silently float through walls and eavesdrop -no, scratch that; _listen_ to other ghouls' conversations. He didn't mean to be rude, as he himself was a very polite ghost, but as the editor for the school newspaper; _'Chain Rumor'_, one must learn to bend the rules. Currently, he was focused on highlighting the most exciting events of the first day of school; iCoffin in hand –though Willow Wisp was the official photographer– William was ready for anything.

Except this.

Really, he would have missed it had he not been pausing to adjust his favorite tweed jacket when he heard a growl from behind him. William turned to see a werewolf girl standing a few feet away; facing what he presumed was another werewolf girl, though she seemed a bit like a vampire. Floating closer, William strained his undead ears to hear what they were saying.

"Look ghoulfriend, if you're so against vampires and werewolves having children, how come you're half _normie_?" The second one hissed and took a threatening step forward. She jabbed a manicured claw at the other accusingly, "Don't try to deny it; I can smell human all over you!"

Her opponent simply bared her teeth and said nothing, flipping her curly brown hair over her shoulder. "At least my father didn't wed a vampire; the werewolves' long time enemy, Danny_ Wolf_."

William's eyes widened, this was good stuff... He quickly took a picture typed in the captions; '_Could the Vampire and Werewolf rivalry be back, and throwing normies in the mix as well?_' He looked up to see Danny spit on the floor and give a feral growl. "That's old history, Clawdia; way old." She held up her fist, "Maybe I should knock some sense into that weak normie head of yours... Oh never mind, I'll probably just crush it."

"History is still history, and if you knew how to read, there's enough bad blood in there to keep this war going for centuries. Might I remind you that the first werewolf pack came from normies?" Clawdia sniffed disapprovingly at Danny's raised fist, "And I don't do violence." She turned on her golden heels as if to leave. Now Danny was really ticked off, punching a good sized hole in the wall before calling after her.

"Coward! I bet you don't even know how to read, let alone fight!" She was on a role now. "I bet even a baby Cyclopes has a bigger brain than you! And ten times bigger than your normie dad's!"

Infuriated, Clawdia spun around and crouched in an attack position, growling viciously. Danny smirked and crouched into a similar position, she knew this scenario, having been in many fights before. The two circled each other in the hall, waiting for the other to make a move; it seemed like a full-blown fight was about to begin.

William started snapping pictures at a rapid pace, it was just his luck that he had stumbled onto a fight, and on the first day of school too! A tiny bit of his conscience told him to try and stop it, but the editor part of him took over. Besides, every boy knew never to get involved in a catfight, especially one between half-werewolves. The scene was perfect, a half vampire werewolf against a half normie werewolf, this was bound to get some interesting reactions from the student body.

Just as Danny was about to lunge, her FRITE** (NIKE in the MH Universe)** headband fell slightly into her eyes. Adjusting it, she suddenly noticed a transparent, brown-haired boy behind Clawdia... taking pictures of them!

"Hey you!" She cried, straightening, "What do you think you're doing?"

William's eyes widened and he froze, iCoffin still in hand. _'Busted...'  
><em>Danny pushed past Clawdia and grabbed his shoulder, "Listen ghosty, no one spies on Danny Addason Wolf!"

Clawdia snorted, "Do you really have to say your middle name as well?"

Danny looked ready to bust both their heads at that comment; she cussed at Clawdia then turned back to William. He was getting ready to turn invisible and slip through the floor when a commanding, feminine voice rang out from behind him.

"Let him go."

**Authors Note: This is the first part to Episode #1, while I was writing; I realized that squishing everything into one chapter wouldn't work out so better to divide it into 3 parts. **

**If don't like how your character was portrayed, feel free to tell me in the review or PM me.**

**BYE!**


	4. Episode 1 part II

Salem had always been the shy one, the weak one, the unimportant one. But that was about to change; at least, she hoped it would. When her mother had told her she would be transferred to Monster High this year, Salem was surprised... and relieved. After two years of being bullied, she would finally be able to make a fresh start; show everyone she was worth something.

Now if only she could muster enough courage to ask someone where the History of the Undead classroom was.

Scurrying nervously around the hallway, she approached a dark-haired girl wearing a black hoodie and tapped her nervously on the back. "Um, e-excuse me, do you know where the, err... History of the Dead, I mean, Undead classroom is?" She stumbled over her words and blushed hotly under her pointed hat.

"Yes, it's down the hall, right next to that ugly purple statue," The girl replied, waving her hand nonchalantly to show her the way, "It shouldn't be too hard to find."

"Oh, thanks..." Salem gave the girl a trembling smile then whispered "Do you want to um... hang out some time? Together? I'm Salem by the way... Salem Tr-Trials."

"Harmillia," The girl answered, then paused. Her reputation of getting kicked out of schools had not been forgotten and Harmillia didn't want to leave another batch of friends behind; still, hadn't her parents said this was a 'different' school? She turned away and replied smoothly, "Maybe I'll see you in the Creepateria."

Salem stayed, confused at whether it was a rejection or not. Still wondering, she turned around... and smacked right into a winged ghoul, her books and papers went flying everywhere. Blushing and mumbling apologies to the other girl, Salem stooped to collect her falling papers.

"Watch it, witch! You almost broke my $567.86, custom made, deluxe glasses!" The bird-like stranger whined in a nasally voice, adjusting the owlish glasses on her beaky nose. Salem noted that they weren't even scratched. **(AN: If any of you have ever read Toralei's diary, this is the harpy sitting in front of her, with the milk spurting out of her nose) **

"I-I'm r-really sorry... I-I wasn't paying attention and..." Salem stuttered, her voice cracking and stood up, she could see the other girl clearly now; everything about this girl screamed NERD, from her scraggly bun to her horrible outfit of olive green and purple. Even her droopy wings looked pathetic. The harpy noticed Salem's staring and gave her a hard poke, causing the witch to drop all her things on the floor.

"You should be! I'll have you know that I'm a top level, straight A, graduate of the international monster math camp!" She stomped forward, backing Salem into the coffin lockers, "You wrinkled my clothing as well! I could sue you for this!"

"I don't know why, that outfit looks like it came from _Dollar Skull_..." Salem murmured, quietly so the enraged ghoul wouldn't hear. She suddenly felt a sharp elbow jab at her ribcage. The harpy narrowed her eyes and hissed, "Did you say something?"

Salem took a deep breath and answered as loudly as she could — which was not that loud, "N-no... m-m-maybe y-you need um, a h-hearing aid," She paused then added "b-birdbrain..."

A couple of ghouls nearby snickered and Salem felt an ounce of joy at her new confidence and toughness. The harpy's face turned bright red and Salem regretted it instantly.

"A hearing aid? Well, m-m-m-m-may...b-b-beeee... y-y-yo-you-you sh...sh-sh-should g-ge...g-g-g-et sssso... s-so-some help with that stutter, P-Pumpkin." The feathered ghoul squawked loudly, and when everyone was done laughing, she continued on with the mocking, "And what is with the green skin? If I didn't know better, I'd mistake you for a sickly normie! Lame..."

More laughter.

Salem felt a familiar burning sensation in her eyes, closing her eyes tightly; she willed the tears to go away. But the harpy wasn't done.

"Just answer this simple question and a word won't come out of my mouth for the rest of the year, ready?"

"W-wha...?"

"Stupidghoulsaywhat!"

"I... what?"

"Gosh, and I thought you were supposed to be smart! Or at least have the average IQ level and understanding... of a normie! Now, what's the radius of a circle with the circumference of 23.56295?"

A deep voice called out, "Four!"

The harpy swivelled around, surprised, and then smiled, "Close; in fact, way closer then Miss brain-dead – no offense to any of you zombies- Witchy!" She turned back to Salem, examining her closely then started giggling, snorting between giggles, "She's crying! Really, over something as little as that? Crying because you're dumb doesn't do anything!"

Yes, Salem was crying. Soft, gasping sobs escaped from her lips as tears rolled down her face, the teasing was starting all over again...

"Excuse me," A voice stated over the laughter, "But I don't believe you are being very nice."

Through her watery vision, Salem saw a girl with auburn hair and reddish yellow wings step up to the still cackling harpy.

Phiona Nix minded her own business... most of the time. The only times when she did not were when she herself was involved, or when someone was being hurt. Now was such a time. "I do know exactly what has happened, but I do believe she," Phiona pointed to Salem, "does not deserve this. I ask that you all go away and mind your own business."

There was little grumbling from the crowd of onlookers, they all knew what would happen if anyone got Phiona mad. Needless to say someone would get a bloody nose _plus_ a second degree burn. As the ghouls thinned and scattered, the harpy girl was the only one left, looking at Phiona defiantly. The daughter of the Phoenix smirked and her hair suddenly burst into red flames; squealing, the frightened harpy scrambled down the hall, her papers flying out from behind her.

"Well, that took care of her," Phiona murmured triumphantly then looked back at Salem. "Hey, don't believe anything Harp Eez says, Hun. She's a bad scarenut, that one. It'll be best if you stayed away."

Numbly, Salem nodded then flashed a small smile the other girl's way. This was the perfect chance to make a new friend! Clasping her crumpled papers to her chest, she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind, "D-do you want to be friends?" A second later, she clamped her hands around her mouth as she realized how strange her words must seem to the other girl.

Phiona studied her intently then replied with a casual "Sure," before handing the rest of Salem's papers to her and walking down the hallway. Salem stared after her, crushed at the apparent dismissal. A few seconds later, Phiona turned and frowned at her, "Are you coming or not?"

A glow with joy, Salem nearly skipped to catch up with the redhead, momentarily forgetting about the past events. Striding down the hallway together, Phiona asked her some questions and Salem answered them. Slowly and quietly at first, but as they kept talking she found herself telling Phiona everything; her cat and her mother, about transferring to this school. And Phiona listened, cutting in once in a while to tell Salem her opinion.

"... and you'll really Delphine and Chris, they're both kind of shy, like you," Phiona chattered as they rounded a corner, "Delphine's a total bookworm and she can see the future, Chris is really into parties and talks _way_ to much but since she's like, half werewolf-" She suddenly stopped and put a finger to her lip to signal Salem to be quiet, "... Seems like a fight's going on..."

"...no one spies on Danny Addason Wolf!"

"Do you really have to say your middle name as well?"

Phiona walked slowly past the next corner to see a furious werewolf girl looking like she was going to beat the living death out of a ghost while another werewolf looked on. Shaking her head at why people seemed to appreciate violence so much, she stepped out and angrily said, "Let him go."

**Author's note: As you may (or may not) have noticed, this chapter is longer than the other mainly because I wanted to introduce some minor characters and the ONE of the antagonists. Also, Hiroshi makes a voice cameo here.**

**I'm going away on vacation tomorrow so I'll try to get the next chapter up today, really sorry if I can't. **

**If don't like how your character was portrayed, feel free to tell me in the review or PM me.**

**BYE!**


	5. Episode 1 part III

Hiroshi Yonozaki was bored. Really, really bored. When he had been told that he would be transferred from his school in Japan to the American school of Monster High as a new 'learning opportunity', he had expected something more than _this_. Ghouls were still avoiding him like his dad avoided toy planes (Hiroshi thought was a bit weird for a guy taller than buildings). At first it was amusing, he had even transformed –tripling his height– and tapped an unfortunate monster with his spiked tail. The poor ghoul had run away, screaming in absolute fright. Yup, just like always.

Except their cries were in English.

Watching a harpy tease a witch, Hiroshi yawned and looked around the hallway with half-lidded eyes, there had to be _something_ to do around here...

"Hi," Oh great, someone was _actually_ talking to him. This couldn't end well.

He turned around slowly and his eyes landed on a short, red-haired girl clad in green, smirking at him.

"Hello," Hiroshi muttered, trying to mask his thick Asian accent, "What you want?"

"Jus' never seen ya 'round, lad" She replied airily, rubbing in her Irish accent, "I'm guessin' yer new?" She leaned against a locker and edged closer to him, which he responded with moving farther away. "Yes, transfer from Japan."

"Mm, yes...," She batted her eyelashes obnoxiously, 'I like foreign lads..."

Alarmed, –and possibly scared– Hiroshi backed away slowly, averting eye-contact. "To step away I ask you of you, am not comfortable." He had heard Americans were weird, but not like this!

Raising an eyebrow, the girl straightened and frowned at him, "I thought ya tough ol' punks could take a bit o' flirtin' from a girl?" His rejection had personally hurt her a tiny bit on the inside. Lucky O'Hexergon didn't consider herself a Cloe Gorgon AKA the supposed prettiest ghoul in school, but she didn't think that her mere presence and appearance could scare a guy. Especially a lonely looking punk who didn't have anyone to talk to. After thinking about it and coming to the conclusion that she was perhaps too strong in her 'friendliness', Lucky cleared her throat and gave him a small smile, "Look, real sorry 'bout what jus' happened. Sometimes jus' can control me self. I'm not actually interested in ya, why would I be?" Pausing when she realized how offensive her words sounded, she tried to soften the blow, "what I mean is, I'm not really lookin' t'be a lad's ghoulfriend, flirtin' is jus' me way to b' friendly."

Still ruffled at the first encounter, Hiroshi looked up and grunted, signifying he sort of forgave her. Uncomfortable, he turned around and pretended to be interested in the drama in front of him; when the witch finally stood up for herself and snapped back an insult, he smirked. Lucky noticed the slight show of emotion and decided it was the perfect opening for another jab at friendship.

"So, ya like... humor?"

Annoyed, Hiroshi turned slightly and shrugged, "I was merely glad witch fight back."

"So ya like fightin'?" She shot back, grinning mischievously. This guy was going to be fun to play with...

Hiroshi glared and thought of how to word his next sentence, "I do not enjoy... _pointless_ violence." And before she could say anything he added, "But neither violence with point, only if very necessary I give punch. Very hard punch as well, to annoying girls who I like not."

Lucky frowned; there went her chance to poke at him a bit more, maybe it was time to change the subject, from fighting...to romance. "If it was a ghoul, say, one ya particularly liked; would ya fight fer 'er?" _'Let's see him get out of this.'_

But Hiroshi answered quickly and smoothly, just slightly caught off guard at the question, "If she is wronged, yes. But, make clear that I wish for no female accompaniment at moment."

Lucky sighed and shifted her weight to one leg; this guy was tougher than she thought he was. Most boys would stutter and blush at the mention of romance. Changing tactics, she went on asking about his interests, "What's yer favorite color? No wait, lemme guess; black. Really stereotyped punk."

Miffed that his favorite color was indeed, black and that she was calling him a 'stereotyped punk', Hiroshi growled and retorted "Yes, it is, but am very displeasured at your prediction of myself as 'punk'. You know me hardly so I wish your leaving me alone." He bared his teeth as a warning.

Crossing her arms huffily, Lucky turned away and slouched against the lockers; whatever, this guy was boring anyhow. Hiroshi felt pleasure at telling her off and turned back to the fight _still_ going on between the witch and harpy.

"... of a normie! Now, what's the radius of a circle with the circumference of 23.56295?"

He sniffed, this one was easy, rounding the answer to a whole number –he didn't like talking to much– Hiroshi hollered gruffly, "Four!" No one would know it was him and he felt pretty daring at the moment.

"Whoa, that was some darn good math ya used there!" Lucky murmured, still trying to find the answer on her plastic calculator. When she finally got the number, she whistled approvingly, "Way close as well! Ya a math-y lad?"

Annoyed that the leprechaun was still there and that he had given himself away, Hiroshi pulled up his black and red hood and sneered, 'It was... guess?"

"Ya sure it wasn't 'cause yer in 'Advanced Monster Math' with the seniors?"

"How did you...?" He hissed.

Lucky smiled and pointed to the papers in his open bag, "I read yer schedule..."

Not being able to take it anymore, Hiroshi stormed away, ignoring the shouted apologies from Lucky.

Rounding a corner, he was met with a strange scene. A winged ghoul was currently berating a werewolf for threatening the shocked ghost boy that looked like he was trying to get away –had the werewolf not been grabbing his shoulder. Nearby stood another werewolf who was obviously enjoying the vocal whipping the other was getting. Turning to see Lucky running towards him, he sighed and decided that breaking up a fight was better that having to deal with her.

**Ok, so I might have enough time to add the ending today. I've been writing like crazy for the past hour or so. As you can see, the characters have finally met and sparks will be flying!**

**If don't like how your character was portrayed, feel free to tell me in the review or PM me.**

**BYE!**


End file.
